Generally, a liquid crystal display panel comprises a display substrate, an opposing substrate facing the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the display substrate and the opposing substrate. The display substrate comprises a switch element and a pixel electrode. Voltage is applied on the liquid crystal layer to control the transmissivity of the light passing through the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying images.
In the prior art, the switch element is generally a thin film transistor. The source of the thin film transistor is connected with a data line, and the drain thereof is connected with the pixel electrode. The data line is easy to break and difficult to repair, which decreases the qualification ratio of the liquid crystal display panel.